An existing problem for users of portable computers is having access to a pointing device (i.e., a traditional mouse) for controlling the pointer on a screen. Most computers have inputs for a traditional mouse (i.e., a roller-ball mouse, an optical mouse, etc.). Laptop computers often have touch pads, which simulate the movement of a mouse via the movement of the finger of a user on a pad.
What works for one user may not always work for another. A regular mouse can provide convenient access for one user, but not all users want to keep track of an external mouse when moving the computer from place to place. Certain users may not like using a touch pad, perhaps due to the lack of tactile feedback from the device.
It would be desirable to implement a method and/or apparatus for implementing a pointing device housed in a writing device.